icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWant More Viewers
iWant More Viewers is the second episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Carly and Sam want to come up with a way to attract more viewers to iCarly and decide to make a competition out of it, with Spencer and Freddie on one team and Carly and Sam on the other. The losing team will have to touch the gross wart on the doorman, Lewbert. Carly and Sam come up with the idea to create a colorful banner and get it shown on their favorite show, Seattle Beat, which has high ratings. Unfortunately, it begins to rain, causing the paint to run off and the banner is ruined before it can be seen on TV and is humiliated on it. Freddie and Spencer come up with the idea to put up a large electronic sign overlo oking a major highway in downtown Seattle, that Spencer puts up. During the live iCarly broadcast, the sign is lit, reading "Please go online to iCarly.com." Unfortunately, because the sign is so bright, it causes a chain-reaction multi-vehicle crash to occur on the highway. Carly, Sam and Freddie urge Spencer to turn the sign off and while Spencer tries to turn the sign off, it malfunctions and all but nine letters of the sign blow out, causing the sign to read the message, "Pee on Carl." After the incident, Carly, Sam and Freddie read messages that viewers posted on the iCarly website who thought the sign mishaps were hilarious; (one even said that she almost peed herself from laughing so hard and that she loved to see Carly and Sam on Seattle Beat) Spencer is then brought home by the police, and one of the officers named Carl, takes offense at the "Pee on Carl" sign. The cops leave without pressing any charges, but instead let Spencer off with a warning. The two teams agree that since neither of their ideas worked out (although their mishaps ultimately may have gotten them more viewers anyway), both teams lost, so no one has to touch Lewbert's wart. In the end the four characters are leaving the Shay Apartment in order to eat pizza. Trivia *Sam saying that Lewbert is "The meanest man alive!" is probably a reference to the famous comicbook superhero, The Flash'', who is known as "The fastest man alive". *This is the first episode where Spencer's special socks are seen, made by his best friend, Socko (Dan has a best friend in real life like Socko—except that he makes unusual furniture. He works for the Jellio company). *Spencer wears the yellow vest again in "iDate A Bad Boy". *Miss Briggs' first name is revealed to be Francine. *The sign is mentioned again in the episode iMove Out, when Spencer calls the cops on the Petographers, but officer Carl hasn't forgotten about it. *After hitting his head on the top of his locker, Freddie said he was bleeding, but he actually wasn't bleeding. Nathan Kress says that they "...just put this cushion thing on it, and spray-painted it blue." They haven't taken it out since then. *The middle guy in the iCarly fan video is wearing a pink bunny suit which is identical to the one Carly wore in iSaved Your Life. *Spencer's "buddy with the truck" is probably Socko. This implies that Freddie has seen Socko in person. *Note that the sports bra appears "worn." *The music video playing during the Seattle Beat broadcast is "Disco Ball" by Saucy Monky, a band whose music has appeared in Dan Schneider's other shows ''Zoey 101 and Drake & Josh. Goofs * When Miss Briggs confronts Spencer in the school she says "I thought I'd seen the last of you eight years ago when you graduated". However in "iReunite with Missy", which takes place approximately 18 months later, Carly explains that eight years earlier her Dad was stationed at Seal Beach - so it's not clear how Spencer could have graduated from Ridgeway in Seattle while the family was living in Seal Beach, California. * Freddie starts to eat a meatball before Spencer makes him lose his appetite. However, he can be serving himself again moments later, and the bowl mysteriously jumps to Sam's end of the table without any shots of it being placed there. * Carly sprays Sam and Freddie with water many times so that they stop fighting. She even does it from very close proximity (for example, when they are sitting at the table) but both Sam and Freddie act like they're not expecting it, while they are able to see it coming. They still had body reflexes. * When Carly starts spraying Sam to get her to stop watching TV and help her make the banner, you can clearly see that the first time she misses but Sam reacts like she got sprayed. * When Sam and Carly come into the apartment after getting soaked in the rain, one back shot of Sam has her hair completely swept over her right shoulder, but in the next shot, some of her hair drapes down her back. * In the scene where Spencer's sign lights up the interstate, it supposedly causes drivers to crash. However, cars can be seen driving along smoothly behind him after the cars crashed. * The sign over the highway is not the one that Spencer and Freddie made in the apartment - it is much wider. * In that same scene, each letter on the electronic sign reading "Please go online to iCarly.com" are different colors even when the sign starts to malfunction and flicker, when most of the letters of the sign blow out causing it to read "Pee on Carl", all the remaining letters turn yellow. *When Carly and Sam are in front of the Seattle Beat studio holding the banner, the host says, "You can catch that band at the showbox next... weekend," looks at Carly and Sam, and says, "That sign is messed up." However, when they play back the clip on iCarly.com, she goes on to say, "So be sure—" before she looks at Carly and Sam. *Technically, if both teams lost, all four of them would have to touch Lewbert's wart. *When they show the video of Carly and Sam with the sign at iCarly, you can hear both of them groan. Considering the camera was inside the studio and a whole bunch of screaming people were surrounding the girls, you shouldn't have been able to hear them. *Spencer refers to his road sign as "luminescent" - this is an odd word to use, as luminescence is a natural property of some substances to emit light without the application of heat. It is an "illuminated" sign, and it might be a "fluorescent" sign depending upon the technology used. It might be called a "luminous" sign, which means bright or shining, although that term is generally used to denote objects that store light during the day and emit it again at night, such as the "luminous" paint used on the dials of some watches and clocks. *This is the first of several episodes in which either Carly or Spencer cook spaghetti or spaghetti tacos apparently without using the stove - this requires boiling the noodles in a large pot, yet a decorative green cover is in place on the stove, indicating that it has not been used. Quotes Carly: the webcast Which is why I say, the potato is superior to the sports bra. Sam: And if you don't believe us, try making french fries out of a sports bra! Sam: the webcast ''Say yo to the people, Freddie! '''Freddie: camera to himself ''Yo to the people! How y'all doin' out there---" '''Sam: camera back around ''That's enough, Freddie. '''Freddie': I think Carly's spaghetti is great. Sam: Then why don't you put some down your pants? Freddie: 'Kay, but think the loser should have some penalty. Sam: Hasn't life already penalized you enough? sprays Sam with sprayer Carly: That's for being mean. Sam: her face ''It was worth it. '''Spencer:' Hey, Freddie. Freddie: ''his head on his locker'' Aw, man! Spencer: Whatcha doing? Freddie: Bleeding! why are you here? Spencer: We get a bunch of fireworks, right? And not the lightweight consumer-grade stuff, I'm talking Fourth of July razzle-dazzle! Freddie: excited Razzle-dazzle?! Spencer: Yes, both! Then, we launch the fireworks off the roof of our building and they explode spelling out iCarly.com in the sky! Freddie: '''Can we really do that?! '''Spencer: '''No! So, I came up with something else...a sign! '''Freddie: dejected A sign? Spencer: '''A big sign! One that lights up in all different colors, and says "Please go online to iCarly.com"! '''Spencer: Nice to see you, Ms. Briggs, or now that I'm older, may I call you Margaret? Ms. Briggs: You may not. Spencer: Why? Ms. Briggs: My name is Francine! Now get out before I give you detention! Spencer:'' chuckles I'm 26, you can't give me detention. '''Ms. Briggs': [To Freddie] Then I give you detention. One week! Freddie: '''What?! '''Spencer: You don't scare him. Freddie: Yes she does! Ms. Briggs: Get out! Spencer: No! Ms. Briggs:'' 'Freddie Two weeks detention! '''Freddie: ''Spencer and drags him towards the exit'' Dude, get out of here! Spencer: ''' Wait, wait, wait, wait, I'm not letting this lady-- '''Ms. Briggs: ''at her watch Spencer Shay, you have 30 seconds to leave, or else Freddie gets expelled. '''Freddie:' Spencer harder ''Go! '''Sam:' Well say thank you. Carly: Why? I thought of it. (about the banner) Sam: Yeah, but I thought of watching TV. Freddie: What's that? Carly: Soggy banner. Our plan to get more viewers didn't go too well. Sam: Yeah, kind of like how the Titanic ''staying afloat didn't go too well. '''Carly': Good job, Spencer! You too, Freddie. Freddie: Thank you, Carly. In your face, Sam. makes a face at him crash is heard behind Spencer Carly: '''What's going on out there, Spencer? '''Spencer: Well, it seems our sign is so bright and dazzling, it distracted one of the drivers below. crash is heard Actually, two of the drivers --'' crashes are heard'' ...three of the dr -- [yet more car crashes are heard] ...literally many of the drivers below are being distracted by our extremely dazzling sign! Carly, Sam, and Freddie: 'Turn it off! '''Spencer: '''Ok, I will now turn off the sign! (Presses multiple buttons and the sign is still on) '''Freddie: '''That's not off! '''Carly and Sam: '''Spencer! Dude! '''Spencer: '''Oh man, I am pressing all of the buttons. Literally all of them trying to turn off the sign! '''Freddie: '''Your gonna overload the circuits! '''Sam: '(With a disgusting look on her face after seeing the malfunctioned sign) Pee on Carl?! '''Carly: '''Turn that off! '''Spencer: '''I'm trying! Its the stupid cars! Don't look at the sign! Stop beholding the sign! Aw I stepped on my taco! '''Officer: What were you thinking? Putting up a sign telling people to "Pee on Carl"? Spencer: It was a terrible mistake, Officer...Carl. Freddie: Unbelievable! Sam: I know! Can you believe this?! Freddie: I said unbelievable. Sam: Oh I'm sorry, I thought you said you were dopey and annoying. Spencer: Okay, so wait, wait, wait. We all failed miserably trying to get you guys more viewers for iCarly. And yet, it is precisely those miserable failures that are getting you guys more viewers for iCarly? Carly, Sam, and Freddie: time ''Yeah. That's it. Uh-huh. '''Spencer': Insanity! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: More Viewers for iCarly Spencer's blog: Why I Don't Like Officer Carl Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 102 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Images